noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
3rd Elder
The 3rd Elder (Kor. 3장로) is the third highest ranking member of the Union. Although his race hasn't been revealed yet, it is predicted that he is also a modified human. Appearance The 3rd Elder is a rather tall, somewhat young looking man with sky blue eyes with stylized slitted pupils. He has dark skin and long, snow white hair. His hair is styled into shaggy bangs that nearly completely obscure his eyes in the front, in addition to four long cornrow braids in the back. He wears a traditional floor-length white Elder robe with a gold trim. Personality According to the 5th Elder, the 3rd Elder is typically a quiet individual and he himself stated that he doesn't venture into the outside world often. Despite this reclusive behavior, he is very observant and calculative, acting methodically and shrewdly in everything he does. He is also opportunistic, taking advantage of his current situation in order to benefit himself later. But even with his pragmatic nature, like many Elders, the 3rd Elder tries to amuse himself whenever he can, using the guise of personal and secretive work to entertain himself. The 3rd Elder is also curious and knowledge seeking. This is demonstrated in his desire to fully understand and grasp the nature of the Union's enemies and how the organization's current state came to be. Background Nothing is known. Plot He is first seen in a past memory of Dr. Crombel, where he asked Crombel to take up the role of the 9th Elder; Union's leading scientist. When Crombel was quite taken back by his sudden request, he backs up his request by reminding him of the 9th Elder's exceptional ability in physically modification. He goes on to say that there should be someone to fill his void as 'their' evolution needs to continue. When Crombel asks him why he has contacted him separately when he could have mentioned it in an Elder's meeting, the 3rd Elder tells him that the current situation doesn't call for a promotion and if he and the 1st Elder acted to promote Crombel, it would cause yet another disruption as the 2nd Elder is keeping an eye on him and the 1st Elder. He goes on to say that it is only right that Crombel accepts this new role of responsibility and that the Union will be counting on him hugely in the near future. When Crombel decides to accept the role, he asks the 3rd Elder to grant him access to all experimental data/sample, as well as the past data of Union and being informed of the future. The 3rd Elder accepts his request without much problem. Next, he is seen with the 5th Elder in South Korea, in order to keep a closer eye on this place, as well as fending off Muzaka. Then he asks her when the 2nd Elder would be acting, which intrigues the 5th Elder. However, the 3rd Elder doesn't give much away as he says that the current situation is not great for Union and that it would be good of him to use his forces (the entire population of werewolves) to help. When the 5th Elder claims that she has no idea what he is intending to do with his people, the 3rd Elder is reminded that she was never the person to interfere with things outside her control. Then the 5th Elder says that he is too chatty compared to his usual self and he claims that this may be due to his excitement at his first outing in a long time. He gets a signal, which indicates that there are objects traveling at extreme speed and he predicts that they are the Noblesse's minions. He tells the 5th Elder that it may not be such a bad idea after all, to reduce their enemy in numbers. Having been detected by Karias, he dodges a ferocious energy beam (in the form of an arrow). Whilst the 5th Elder is confused where the attack came from, he keeps calm and sees that the enemy is far away. He chases after Karias by following his attacks and dodging them in the process. The 5th Elder deduces by the enemy's combat style that they are facing the clan leader of the Blerster Clan. They arrive at the scene of the previous battle to see Karias. They greet each other and the 3rd Elder agrees that it isn't too bad having a different, more amusing character as a clan leader. Then he sees that Karias is alone and asks the 5th Elder to take care of him. She transforms and fights him but she is unable to damage him as he swiftly dodges most of her powerful attacks. When she becomes frustrated, the 3rd Elder attacks him by unknown means. Karias is left stunned and the 3rd Elder stands still, without a word. Powers & Abilities His attack style is not yet fully disclosed (it is assumed to be either a visionary attack, where he can aim extremely fast energy beams by his vision, or a very swift attack). Battles *Karias Blerster vs 3rd Elder & 5th Elder Navigation Category:Union Category:Male Category:The Elders Category:Modified Human Category:Characters